Interrupted make out
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: These will be a collection of Flashfics of varying lengths all under 1000 words that I may come up with from time to time. They won't be of any particular theme...YAOI YY/Y or Atemu/Yugi. Just so you know 1000 words is story only, diclaimer not included
1. Interrupted Make out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Interrupted make out

Yami was annoyed, Yugi could feel him brooding in his soul room and he knew why…if it wasn't for the 'tiresome trio' (as Yami had taken to calling them) sitting in Yugi's front room he'd be having one hell of a make out session with his darker half, it wasn't often they got the place to themselves for the whole day, and they really had tried to ignore the knocking, sorry hammering on the door except that it kept getting louder and harder, at one point Yugi could of sworn he felt the room shake, and it had nothing to do with what Yami had been doing to him at the time, although it was nice.

Then Yami got a little upset…

_Flashback_

_"Damn it Yugi! Can't your blasted friends leave us alone for just one freaking day?"_

_"But Yami they're your friends too" Yugi mumbled defensively_

_"Not to-bloody-day they're not!"_

_Yami disappeared into his soul room, mumbling about annoying friends, visits to the shadow realm, and did he just hear the words 'man-eater bug'? Yugi almost feared for his friends at one point._

_End flashback_

Yugi snickered to himself, he loved Yami he really did but it made him laugh when Yami disowned his friends every time their 'make out sessions' were interrupted, only to be fine with them again later.

Inside his soul room Yami could hear what Yugi was thinking and smirked evilly, ((one of these days Yugi I am just going to yell 'piss off I'm trying to get into his pants here'))

Yugi tried to hide his blush

"Why are you blushing Yugi?" Anzu asked happily "Are you talking to Yami?"

Yami groaned ((Oh shit, tell her I've gone fishing aibou))

Yugi nearly choked on his soda (Don't be mean Yami)

((Well, you know what's coming next))

Sadly he did.

"Sooo Yugi is Yami coming out?"

"I don't know I haven't really spoken to him much today he's been deep in his soul room"

Anzu fluttered her eyelashes and flicked back her hair, "Well I thought he'd come out as soon as he knew I was here" Joey and Tristan looked at her in slight bewilderment "Er I mean now that he knows 'we're' here"

Sadly Yugi knew exactly what she meant.

Yami could feel Yugi's insecurity down the link '_Oh, that does it!_' Yami stormed, _'she's going to find out once and for all just who it is I do want'_

As Yami changed his outfit he knew it was his fault that Yugi felt so insecure after all it was him and not Yugi that wanted to keep their relationship a secret, well not any more...

Yugi stood by the fireplace and Joey and Tristan were on the couch listening to Anzu talk about 'her' Yami, she went on, and on, and on and…well you get the picture. Joey could see that it was upsetting his best friend, he had a feeling there was more to Yami and Yugi than just friendship, they seemed to be far too close for that but, before he could tell Anzu to shut up about Yami he appeared, and at that moment Joey and Tristan were picking their jaws up off the floor, seeing the look on their faces Anzu turned round to see what they were looking at and she nearly, very nearly (but not quite) lost the plot.

Yami was leaning against the doorframe, black silk sleep pants hung from his slim hips, and his black silk robe was undone showing off his lean but muscular chest, Yugi stood there captivated, he had to admit his Yami was gorgeous, mentally shaking his head he smiled, he knew what Yami was doing and why, and he loved him all the more for it. Yami lifted the glass of champagne to his lips '_Where the hell did he get that from?' _Yugi thought to himself.

Anzu just watched the way Yami drank from the glass, he gave a sexy smirk and waved away the glass replacing it with a beautiful perfectly formed rose, giving another sexy smirk Yami pushed away from the doorframe and walked into the living room his hips swaying slightly.

Mesmerized Anzu stood up with a blush and watched as Yami got closer and closer, her heartbeat quickened as Yami…walked past her!

'_What the…!'_

She turned to watch Yami and her eyes narrowed as he stood in front of Yugi and held out the rose to him with one hand, the other he laid on Yugi's cheek and rubbed his thumb lightly over his lips "When are you coming back to bed beloved, I miss you"

Joey and Tristan had to laugh when Anzu fainted, Joey stood up and looked at Yami "So you and he?"

Yami smirked "Yes, we are"

"Well in that case we'd best be on our way, sorry Yug' we didn't realize you were busy". They each grabbed one of Anzu's arms and helped her out of the shop, leaving her on a park bench while they went to the arcade.

Yugi stood in front of Yami and walked his fingers up his chest making Yami shiver at the light touch "What were you saying about bed?"

Yami smiled and picked Yugi up bridal style. Before Yugi could blink he was naked and gently being placed on his bed by an equally naked Yami.

Anzu woke up and let out a breath of relief "Thank god it was only a dream" Or so she thought...

* * *


	2. Don't Believe Everything You See

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Don't Believe Everything You See

Anzu couldn't believe it, she quietly squealed to herself as she read the note again

_Anzu,  
__Meet me behind the gymnasium after school, there's something I want, no, need to tell you.  
__Love __Yami._

Gloating she walked over to Yugi "See I told you Yami would never want you" she crowed as she triumphantly waved the note in Yugi's face.

She was surprised when Yugi just looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and grinned

"Your welcome to him Anzu, I have someone better"

"As if" she flicked her hair "There's no-one better than Yami" just then a taller, leaner and if possible even sexier version of Yami walked through the classroom door,

Yugi grinned as Anzu's mouth opened in shock "Anzu meet Atemu" the girl looked him up and down, he was wearing a tight pair of leather pants, black leather jacket and under the jacket was a black mesh shirt Anzu could feel herself getting moist, god what she wouldn't do to have him in her bed.

He pulled Yugi into a sensual kiss "Hello habibi are you ready?"

'_Oh god' _she thought_ 'even his voice is sexier'_

Blushing Yugi nodded "Yes saiaino I'm ready"

Atemu smiled sexily and Anzu whimpered, suddenly Yami didn't exist she wanted Atemu, as the two boys walked out of the classroom they grinned at each other, once they'd gotten far enough outside of the school, the two boys started to laugh as 'Atemu's' body shrunk slightly. "He pulled Yugi in for a bruising kiss, see I told you she wouldn't want me if she saw a taller, sexier version"

Yugi laughed, "Okay smart-ass don't rub it in"

* * *

Sorry this one's so short...But it was only a tiny plot bunny, a baby really...  


* * *

_*Saiaino ~ beloved in Japanese *_

_*Habibi ~ beloved in Egyptian *_


	3. Cruel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Cruel

She stiffened as she felt the pharaoh stand close to her almost touching her back as he kissed her neck _'vanilla' _he thought, the other flavour he couldn't quite place but he knew he liked it, he growled as his lips turned feverish against her skin, he raised his hands and slipped the dress from her shoulders letting it fall to the floor and pool round her feet, he undid his kilt and let it fall, he bent her over his desk, while using his knee to part her legs he commanded "Tell me your name and age"

"Yugi and seventeen my pharaoh"

"Good" and for the first time in his life he entered the girl with care so as not to hurt the delicate young woman beneath him. He started with a slow pace after realizing she was in fact untouched.

But the silky walls surrounding him and the moans from the girl spurred him on he began to move deeper, quicker, harder than before. This one would be his alone as he continued to take his pleasure from her he slipped a shadow collar round her neck. Now no matter where she went, what she did he would always know and he would be able to punish her immediately. He would also be able to summon her to see to his needs and she could not refuse, he smirked oh the wonders of magic…in fact he decided she would not be allowed to leave this room without his express permission, the collar would see to that.

Feeling himself nearing completion he held her by her waist and as he pushed into her he pulled her onto him making his thrusts almost violent, the girls tears did not affect him, she would have to get used to it, it was her sole role in life now…to pleasure him, true, she had not been trained in the sensual arts but that did not matter the pharaoh wanted to train this one himself, no-one else would ever know the pleasure of her body, he shuddered as he felt himself get nearer to his climax, raising his hands he roughly squeezed the girls full breasts and with a hard pinch to her nipples she cried out tightening her silky walls around him as she came, sending him over the edge with her, with a last animalistic grunt he emptied himself into her…

After a few moments the pharaoh withdrew and the girl bent down to retrieve her dress "Leave it!" the pharaoh commanded, Yugi stayed motionless waiting for his next command he pointed to a door "Behind that door you will find a bath get in it and clean yourself and wash your hair with the purple coloured oil, when you have finished dry yourself, when I come back I want to find you in my bed naked and waiting for me understand?"

The girl never uttered a word or made a motion that she had heard or understood him, he grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her up and back so her throat was bared to him, he bit her harshly "Do you understand?" he demanded, "Y…yes my pharaoh"

"Good, now go" he threw her to the ground and, replacing his kilt he strode out of the room.

Still lying on the floor Yugi cried at the lost of her freedom, she was his now and she could not refuse.

* * *


	4. Best Seller

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Best Seller

Yami was sitting in his office when Joey poked his head through his door "So you dating Yugi now eh?"

"What makes you say that?" Yami asked him without looking at him

"Well four dates, that's a record for you, it must be love" Joey chuckled.

This time Yami looked at him "You're wrong, I don't care about Yugi and I most certainly do not love him" Yami shrugged "He's good between the sheets nothing more" unknown to Yami or Joey Yugi was stood just by the door and had heard what Yami had said and the tone he'd used, he was angry that Joey had even suggested that he was in love with anyone.

With tears in his eyes Yugi turned and went back to his office, he sat down at his typewriter and typed out a short note addressed to Seto, placing it in an envelope and sealing it he walked through to Karen's office "Karen could you do me a favour?"

"Of course Yugi what do you need?"

"When you next see Mr. Kaiba would you give him this please?"

"Of course" she took the envelope from Yugi

"Thanks" Yugi went back to his desk, clearing it of his personal effects and after putting them, and the manuscript of his new book into his briefcase he walked to the door, taking one last look round he walked out closing the door behind him.

Seto called in to see yami "Well Yami it seems as if Yugi's written another best seller"

"Yes" Yami grinned, "It should bring in a lot of money, it's his best one yet"

A knock on the door interrupted the two men "Come in!" Yami called to Karen

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Yugi asked me to give you this when I saw you" she handed Seto the envelope

"Thank you"

Karen turned and left the room, Seto sat down and opened the envelope and read the letter

_Dear Seto,_

_I am sorry but under the circumstances I feel I cannot possibly work here any longer. I have taken the manuscript for my new book with me. I may get it published one day, maybe when and __if_ _I find a new publisher._

_I have enjoyed working with you these past years. _

_Give my love to Joey and Mokuba._

_Best wishes for the future._

_Yugi_

Seto looked up at Yami "Yugi's gone"

Yami sat up straight "What do you mean Yugi's gone?"

"He's taken his manuscript and left" Seto held out the note for Yami to read. "What could have made him leave? I thought Yugi was happy here"

Yami looked up from the note shock clearly visible "I don't know, he was alright when we spoke to each other this morning"

"Well somebody must have said something!" Seto snapped, "My best writer doesn't just get up and leave on a whim" Seto got up and stalked to the door, he turned to Yami "When I found out who was responsible for this they are fired!" Seto stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

Yami picked up the phone and carefully dialled Yugi's number.

Yugi stopped his packing as he heard the phone ring he waited for the answer phone to kick in, depending who it was determined whether he would pick up or not, he wasn't surprised when he heard Yami's voice. "Yugi, why? Why did you quit? I thought we had something good going you and me, Yugi, baby please pick up…please". He gave a bitter laugh I guess Seto's told him I've left and he's just realized how much money he's going to lose. Sadly Yugi turned back to his packing.

Yami left his office and went to Yugi's apartment and was surprised when he found an envelope with his name on it taped to Yugi's door he took it down and leaving the building he called into the local café, he sat down with his coffee and with shaking hands he opened the letter and began to read…

Mr Harada.  
If you are reading this I am surprised you went to my apartment, or did you send someone on your behalf, oh well I don't suppose it really matters now does it, after all I mean nothing to you, you feel nothing for me what was it you said? Oh yes I remember wasn't it something like 'I don't care about Yugi and I most certainly do not love him' followed by 'He's good between the sheets nothing more' You know, you were the first person I'd ever slept with? And I only did it because I loved you… I am not in the habit of sleeping around, as some people apparently are.  
Well I suppose I'll see you around sometime.

Y Mutou.

Yami flinched at the barb about 'sleeping around', he folded the note and felt his cheek, he was surprised to feel it was wet he hadn't realized he'd been crying. Leaving his coffee Yami made his way home, after having something to eat he went to bed, he wanted Yugi back in his life, back in his bed… hell he wanted Yugi period. Yami fell asleep and was plagued by dreams of him and Yugi in a loving relationship, he dreamed about how Yugi looked as Yami had made love to him, How he had looked when he held Yugi's hands above his head as he moved within his perfect little body, he was filled with the same feelings that assaulted him when he'd been buried deep inside the younger man, how he'd felt so complete, so right, as if being with Yugi was where he truly belonged. Yami had woken to find his pillow wet with his tears and his heart empty. Yami prayed to his god for Yugi's safe return and, his forgiveness.

* * *


	5. Return of the Writer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sequel to 'Best Seller' – Yugi returns to Domino after three years, how will Yami react…?

Return of the Writer

It had been three years since he'd left, and he'd not contacted Seto or Joey in the time he'd been gone. Yugi looked up at the Kaiba building '_Hmm wonder what Seto's going to say, I hope he's not mad at me'_ gathering his courage he entered the building and made his way up to Seto's office, he knocked "Come in!"

Yugi smiled at the impatient voice and opened the door "If you don't have time I'll call back later"

Seto Kaiba narrowed his eyes "Do I know you?"

Feigning mock hurt Yugi placed a hand to his heart "I'm hurt Kaiba, I can't believe you don't recognise your husband's best man"

"Yugi!" Seto almost yelled, "Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you, especially Joey"

Yugi walked into the office and took a seat opposite Seto and waited for the taller man to calm down, it didn't take long.

Seto stared at him "I can't get over how different you look Yugi, I hardly recognise you even now"

Yugi grinned at him "That's the idea Seto" Yugi looked down "After I'd heard what Yami said to Joey I just had to get out of here and away from him" he looked at Seto "I went to England and grew up, now I'm back in Domino"

Seto looked at him "I can see that, I must admit that when Joey told me what Yami had said I was angry and going to fire him but Joey said you wouldn't have wanted that"

"He was right I wouldn't"

There was a knock at Seto's door "If that's Yami please, don't tell him who I am"

Seto nodded "Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Yami, he looked at the young man sat opposite Seto "Sorry I'll come back I didn't know you had an appointment"

"It's okay Yami what did you want?"

Yami never answered him he was still looking at the young man, he was stunning, his ebony hair was tied into a loose ponytail and the leather pants and jacket encasing his lithe body were tight and Yami appreciated the sight, mentally he shook his head "It's…alright…Seto I'll come back" Yami left the office and when Yugi and Seto was sure he was gone Seto looked at Yugi

"You really ought to tell him Yugi"

"Why the hell should I?"

"He's been looking for you these past three years"

"Has he stopped sleeping around?" Seto shook his head "That's what I thought"

Joey rushed into Seto's office "Seto!"

"Joey I have someone with me!"

"It's Yami"

"What about him?"

"He's gone up to the roof"

"He's what!"

Yugi ran out of the door and up the stairs to the roof he stood at the open door Yami turned his head and looked at him "Hello Yugi"

Yugi's eyes widened "How did you know? Even Seto didn't recognise me"

Yami gave a small chuckle "You can alter your appearance but you can't hide those beautiful eyes"

Yugi smiled "I hadn't realized you'd even noticed my eyes"

Yami nodded "I noticed everything about you, I loved you"

"That's not what you told Joey"

"I lied, I've always loved you I just didn't want to admit it, to myself or anyone else"

"Yami please" Yugi asked nervously "Come away from the edge"

Ignoring him Yami turned back to look over the town "Were you even going to tell me it was you?" he whispered

Yugi put his head down "I thought you didn't care about me so no I wasn't"

Yami turned to him "I need you Yugi, please, come back to me"

Yugi looked into his eyes "I can't, not yet I need to know that your bed-hopping days are over"

Yami looked at the ground

"They're not over are they?"

Yami nodded "They are now"

Yugi sat on the ground with his back against the wall "Since when?"

Yami walked over and sat next to him "The truth?"

Yugi nodded. Yami tilted his head back "Last night" he smiled when Yugi chuckled "I had a date but I realised that I was tired of the life I was living and I wanted to settle down so I cancelled"

Yugi looked at him "If you want to settle down don't you need to date to find the person you want to settle with?"

Yami looked at him "I already know who I want to settle down with" he leaned closer to Yugi "I want to settle down with you"

"Me!" Yugi asked in surprise

Yami nodded "I originally went into Seto's office to quit so I could spend all my time looking for you, please Yugi give me another chance, I'll make it up to you I promise"

"I'll think about it, promise me you won't do anything stupid 'til you know my answer"

"Alright I promise"

Yugi stood up "I'll call you later"

Yami stood up "Yugi?"

"What?"

"Why did you come back?"

Yugi smiled "Because I missed Domino" he paused "And you"

Yami gently held Yugi's chin and moved closer to kiss him but Yugi stopped him "Not yet" he gently removed Yami's hand and walked away

Yami stood there and watched Yugi leave, a small smile played on his lips at least now he knew he had a chance…

* * *

Don't know if there will be another part later or if I'll just leave it to your imagination...


	6. The Passing of Two Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Passing of Two Souls

As the tears fell from his eyes Yami looked down at the lifeless form of his love his…Yugi, he couldn't understand why she had done it, why she had pointed the gun at Yugi, levelled it to his heart and fired, he looked up "Why Anzu?" As he asked the question he saw that Joey and Ryou were crying, but what surprised Yami the most was that Seto and Bakura were also in tears over the loss of Yugi, the glue that held the group together and now without him the group would surely fracture…

"TELL ME!" Yami screamed at Anzu "Why?" he put his head into Yugi's hair as he sobbed, "Don't leave me aibou, I love you, I need you"

"Yami" Anzu smirked "Now that Yugi has gone you have to come to me, love me, you have no choice"

Yami looked at her his eyes blazing with anger and hatred "I will do no such thing!" he hissed "By killing Yugi you have also killed me" he lay Yugi down gently and stood "Look at me Anzu, I am fading"

"W…why?" she stuttered

Yami laughed "You little fool Yugi had to be alive, he is…was the other half of my soul without him I am nothing" he looked down at his beloved Yugi then back at Anzu "But I must thank you Anzu, now Yugi and I can live in eternal rest and love"

"What do you mean?"

Yami didn't have to answer because Bakura did it for him "Because he was slain an innocent Yugi will be able to enter the afterlife beside the person he loved the most" he smirked at her "And that, would be Yami"

"What if he had died naturally?" Seto asked him out of curiosity, this time Yami answered

"We would have been separated, Yugi going to the afterlife while I resided with the gods" he smiled "And now thanks to her we can be together for all eternity"

Once again Yami looked at Anzu "Tell me though, why did you kill Yugi?"

She walked towards him "I love you and I couldn't bear the thought that you had chosen him over me" then her look hardened "Don't you realize who I am?" Anzu hissed

Yami chuckled "Oh yes I know who or should I say what you are, you are a heartless bitch that will lie, cheat, steal and murder to get what you want, but guess what Anzu"

"What?"

"You failed" Yami disappeared and the puzzle disintegrated.

The next thing the group saw was the ghostly forms of Yugi and Yami standing with their arms around each other smiling, then Yugi grinned at them "Goodbye Seto, Bakura, please both of you look after Joey and Ryou" the two older men nodded as they held their still weeping lovers.

* * *


	7. Lonely This Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Nor do I own 'Lonely this Christmas' by Mud (Well I do, but only the seven inch single I bought back in 1975) man I'm old…

* * *

I wasn't going too do one (Song or Christmas fic) but I heard this song on the radio and I could'nt resist…it's one of my favourites. I hope you enjoy...

_Italics are thoughts and song words_

It'll Be Lonely This Christmas.

Yugi sighed it was going to be the loneliest Christmas he'd ever had.

Let me explain…

Firstly his friends; Seto had taken Joey and Mokuba to America so they could spend Christmas at Disney world, Tristan was spending it with Serenity and her mother (Everyone was still trying to figure out how he'd managed to get Joey to let him date his little sister) and Ryou had taken Bakura to England to meet his family, '_boy are they in for a shock' _Yugi chuckled to himself. As for Tea, well she was still mad at him for winning the ceremonial duel and sending 'her' Atemu away, that was over a year ago and she still would not speak to him but he didn't mind, besides it wouldn't have done her any good if he had stayed, Atemu didn't like her that way.

Now as I said in the previous paragraph Atemu had gone back to the afterlife the year before and grandpa and his friends bless them all, (Tea being the exception) had rallied round and tried to make Christmas as much fun as they could for him, he smiled, that had meant so much to him, it really had.  
Joey had wanted him to spend this Christmas with him, Seto and Mokuba, but he'd politely declined saying he did not want to intrude on his and Seto's first Christmas as a couple and not to worry about him he was fine.

As for grandpa…well he'd passed away earlier in the year, the only thing Yugi was grateful for was that he'd died peacefully in his sleep and had felt no pain.  
Now Yugi, knowing that his grandpa would want him to carry on as normal bought all the usual Christmassy things, (except in smaller quantities of course) and he'd decorated the tree, and the whole house sparkled with the garlands he'd hung round the walls.

* * *

Yugi sat curled up on one of the chairs in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate warming his hands and listening to the radio, when his favourite Christmas song came on, heh, he knew the song was older than he was, but when he'd first heard it he fell in love with it, somehow it fitted him, he sang along to it…

_Try to imagine, a house that's not a home  
__Try to imagine a Christmas all-alone  
__That's where I'll be since you left me  
__My tears could melt the snow  
__What can I do, without you I've got no place no place to go_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold  
__It'll be lonely this Christmas lonely and cold  
__It'll be cold so cold without you to hold  
__This Christmas _

_Each time I remember the day you went away  
How I would listen to the things that you had to say  
I just break down as I look around and the only things I_ _see  
Are emptiness and loneliness and an unlit Christmas tree_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold  
__It'll be lonely this Christmas lonely and cold  
__It'll be cold so cold without you to hold  
__This Christmas_

_(Spoken)  
__Remember last year when you and I were here  
__We never thought there would be an end  
__And I remember looking at you then  
__And I remember thinking that Christmas must have been made for us  
_'_Cause darlin' this is the time of year that you really need, you really need love  
__When it means so very, very much  
__So if you're lonely this Christmas  
__Without me to hold  
__It'll be so very lonely, lonely and cold_

_It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold  
__It'll be lonely this Christmas lonely and cold  
__It'll be cold so cold without you to hold  
__This Christmas_

_Merry Christmas Atemu wherever you are... _

Yugi didn't realize that as he spoke the last line tears were sliding down his face nor did he realize that he'd said Atemu's name instead of the word 'darlin' in the last line of the song.

"Merry Christmas to you too aibou"

Yugi turned sharply "Atemu?" he whispered the tears still flowing "What…what are you doing here? I…I mean how are you here?"

Chuckling Atemu walked to where Yugi was sitting and knelt in front of him. Atemu lifted his hand and wiped away Yugi's tears "The gods heard your song and have allowed me to return to you"

"For how long?" Yugi whispered, "I've missed you so much"

Atemu smiled "For as long as you want me aibou, I've missed you too"

Wiping his eyes again Yugi looked at him "And if I want you to stay forever?"

Atemu leaned forward and gently held Yugi's chin and pulled him forward slightly "Then forever it will be" he softly brushed his lips against Yugi's

"Happy Christmas habibi aay'i"

* * *

Habibi aay'i = beautiful beloved (Arabic)  
(If I'm wrong please tell me and I'll correct it)


	8. Still Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Here it is…the third and final part of the 'Best Seller' Trilogy, You know I'm beginning to think this should have been a full story…

Still waiting…

Yami was sitting on a park bench watching the children playing, their mother's keeping a close eye on them and him, he chuckled, he knew what they were thinking and in these violent times he honestly couldn't blame them but he wasn't here for that. No, he was here so he could try and take his mind off Yugi.

It had been almost three weeks since he'd spoken to him on the rooftop, and he still had not heard from him. He was beginning to wish he'd never made that promise. He closed his eyes and sighed if he didn't hear from Yugi soon…

He was interrupted by a slight cough; he opened his eyes "Can I help you?"

The young woman motioned to the seat "May I?"

He smiled "Please do, I would be glad of the company"

She sat down "I really don't know how to say what it is I want to say" she fidgeted nervously, he chuckled

"Let me guess, the others…they are worried by my being here and they've sent you to find out why"

Embarrassed that he could read her so easily she nodded

"Do not worry I'm not interested in the children it's just…" he stopped realising that he was about to spill his guts to a complete stranger

"Just what?" she asked quietly

Yami stood up shaking his head "It is nothing, but please rest assured I want nothing from the little ones I…" he paused again "I only wanted to watch them play for a while" he walked off with his head bowed. The young mother watched him leave and as she did so she found herself wishing she could have done something to help. Still watching him walk away she whispered "Good luck"

A couple of nights later Yami was trying to relax in front of the television when there was a knock on the door, opening it he was surprised to find Yugi standing there "Your phone" he spoke softly "I have been trying to reach you, but it was constantly busy"

"Come in" Yami whispered "I took it off the hook"

"Why?" Yugi asked genuinely curious

"Old dates wanting to get together again" Yami looked at the young writer "Do you want something to drink?"

"A coffee would be good" Yugi replied with a small smile

"Please sit, I won't be long" Yami's mind was a total blank as he automatically readied the cup for Yugi…

As Yami set about making the coffee Yugi sat there wondering if he'd made the right choice, but he was afraid that once the novelty had worn off Yami would be back to his old ways…

It wasn't long before Yami appeared with his coffee gratefully Yugi took it from him "Thanks I really, really need this"

"Why?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow

Yugi chuckled "Well there's this girl and she's been trying all sorts of tricks, she's very pretty but..." Yugi stopped talking as he suddenly realised something, he wasn't interested in her because he was still wholeheartedly and unconditionally in love with Yami Atemu, he sighed and after taking a sip he set the cup down and flopped back into the sofa.

Yami chuckled as he sat next to Yugi "Is she that bad?"

Yugi groaned and handed Yami her latest offering, " I found it taped to my door this morning" Yami's eyes widened as he read the rather erotic note then looked at Yugi

"Well she's certainly not backwards in coming forward is she?" he lay the note on the coffee table

"No she isn't I even told her I had a boyfriend and still she won't give up"

Yami tensed "You…have a boyfriend?"

Yami's world was about to come crashing down until Yugi suddenly straddled his lap and looked into his eyes "Yeah, that is if he still wants me?"

Yami hearing the uncertainty in Yugi's voice wrapped his arms round Yugi's waist "You have no idea" he whispered as he pulled Yugi into a heart-stopping kiss.

His wait finally over…

* * *


	9. Should Of Stayed At Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Another short, short one shot...I tried to make it longer but it spoilt the story...Please enjoy

Should of Stayed at Home

He knew he should have stayed at home, he should never have come, what was he thinking! He was the school out-cast, the freak that everyone made fun of…his problem You ask, well…he was short, and I do mean short, but if anyone bothered to get to know him they'd find that his personality more than made up for his lack of height.

Holding the glass of Dr. Pepper in his hand he stood on the balcony watching the people milling about the streets, it was a warm night so there was a lot for him to see, a lot of people going about their business not knowing that in a room full of people there was a lonely figure wishing he wasn't so alone…he'd originally come with Anzu who had persuaded him to come with her promising that she would stay with him all night, he sighed, he should have known better, for as soon as the popular cheer leader stepped foot in the house she had disappeared and he hadn't seen her since.

He finished his drink, turned and was about to leave when a deep rich voice spoke to him through the darkness "Leaving so soon little one?"

Yugi hung his head "Yes, I…I don't belong here, with these people"

"Then why did you come?"

"Anzu, she talked me into it saying she would stay with me all night" he broke off not wishing to say anything more against his friend

"I see, she bought you here then left you alone" yugi could hear the slight anger that laced his voice

Yugi nodded "It's okay though I don't want to spoil her fun, I'll just go on home"

Yugi jumped as an arm wrapped round his chest and he was pulled into a warm body, the voice whispered in his ear, "Please little one, I'd like for you to stay and keep me company"

"I don't know…who are you?"

Two gentle hands held his shoulders and turned Yugi round to face him "I am whoever you want me to be"

"Why?" Yugi asked unsure of what he was getting into

The stranger chuckled and Yugi felt the sound go deep into his gut "I have been watching you since you arrived little one, and I…" the figure paused and gently placed a hand under Yugi's chin and raised his head so he could look into the young one's eyes then he continued "I find you appealing"

"Please" Yugi whispered, "Tell me who you are"

The figure smiled "I little one, am Yami"

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!


	10. Holding A Story To Ransom…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories

Oh dear but I am not sorry for this short one shot, because it was a spur of the moment thing, I get so cross at people demanding reviews...

* * *

Holding A Story To Ransom…I Don't Think So

Anzu sat at her computer, she had just finished what she thought was a good 'fanfiction' about her and Yami falling in love, living happily ever after, having children…well you get the picture, BUT there was one problem, she insisted on demanding a certain amount of reviews before she would write the second chapter, you know the one, where she and Yami would have great se…

Yeah well right I'll believe her (though no one else will).

She waited and waited and after two weeks still not one review arrived, Yami for one was grateful.

* * *

Yami was laying on Yugi's bed but it was no good he had to ask "Yugi?"

"Yes Yami?"

"What the hell is 'fanfiction'?"

Yugi laughed, "Come here pharaoh and I'll show you" Yugi sat Yami in front of his computer and Yugi logged into a site called 'fanfiction'

Well, after reading some of the stories to say Yami was surprised was an understatement…but then again, they had given him some ideas, some very nice ideas…involving him, Yugi and a big warm double bed…and maybe some chains…oh Ra! Yami had to adjust himself, he was as hard as a diamond.

"Yugi?" Yami called tentatively

"Yes Yami?"

"Why do some of these writers demand a certain amount of reviews before writing anymore chapters?"

Yugi thought for a moment "I don't know really, perhaps they are a bit insecure about their writing"

Yami thought about a couple of the stories he'd read and shuddered "Well they should be" he muttered indignantly "Some of these stories are atrocious…I mean come on, me and Seto?" he grimaced "I don't think so."

And Anzu? Let's just say she's still waiting…

* * *


	11. Lost Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Lost Love

Yami could hear soft laughter coming from the kitchen and knew that it was Yugi and his friends Ryou and Malik; he himself was sitting with Seto, Joey and Tea. He couldn't understand why he and Yugi had started to spend so much time apart, they used to be so close, he couldn't for the life of him think of anything that could be wrong, it seems like they just, drifted apart but he wanted his aibou back, he wanted the old times back, he really missed Yugi he decided he'd talk to him the next time they were alone.

Yami sighed Tea was really beginning to piss him off, she was hanging on to his arm for all she was worth and he began to wonder if that was what was wrong between him and Yugi, it seemed that everywhere Yami went she was there, it annoyed him greatly. He knew that Yugi used to have a crush on her but he thought that ended ages ago…it had been the classic love triangle, Yugi secretly loved Tea, she loved Yami and Yami…loved Yugi but nobody did anything except keep their feeling bottled up well except for Tea, she couldn't have been more obvious if she tried.

Yami was interrupted in his thoughts by a gruff voice

"Hey squirt you in there? We've got a surprise for you"

Yugi stood in the kitchen doorway '_what the hell..._' Was Yami's first thought as he looked at his aibou his, gorgeous aibou…Yugi was wearing jeans, a white silk shirt and instead of the usual leather neck belt he wore a simple silver chain, his tri-coloured hair for once, was hanging loose around his shoulders, he looked stunning, it took all Yami had not to grab Yugi and kiss him senseless.

Yugi grinned "Do I even want to kn…"

Yami raised an eyebrow when Yugi suddenly stopped talking and his eyes began to sparkle with the tears forming in them.

The next thing Yami knew a teen was holding Yugi in his arms "You came back" Yugi whispered

"I told you I'd come back to you Yugi, I love you" the teen pulled Yugi into an earth shattering kiss.

Yugi responded by wrapping his arms around the teen and gave a low moan of delight "I love you too Atemu"

Atemu looked over his shoulder "Bakura, Marik you coming with?"

the two grinned at him "Damn straight, we wouldn't miss this" the two walked into the kitchen

"What are you planning Atemu?"

The teen looked down at Yugi and kissed him lightly on the nose "it's a surprise little love, you will soon see" with that said the six teens left.

* * *

Yami sat wondering just when had Yugi turned into such a beautiful young man and why the hell hadn't he noticed it before!? He was interrupted by Tea

"Who was that?"

"That" said Seto "Was Atemu"

Yami turned to Seto "You know him?"

"Yes, he's my cousin, he's just moved to Domino on a more permanent basis"

"Why?" Yami couldn't help ask already fearing the answer.

"From what Mokuba said Atemu got permission from his parents to move into their Domino apartment permanently instead of going back to Egypt so he could stay close to Yugi and as both his parents adore Yugi they agreed"

Yami's eyes widened "He's met his parents?"

"Yes and they adore him because he has done something no-one else has ever been able to do…make Atemu smile"

Yami hung his head "Don't worry Yami you have me" a sickly sweet voice said. Yami looked at the person sitting next to him and Tea smiled and squeezed his arm "I'm here for you Yami" Yami looked at the girl and saw the look of want in her eyes he inwardly cringed and looked away pulling his arm from her grip.

"Anyone notice how much he looks like Yami?" All eyes turned to Joey "Hey I was just saying!"

Seto looked thoughtful "He's right you know he does look like you"

Yami walked into the kitchen and leaned heavily on the sink tears silently sliding down his cheeks, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and faced Seto "You know he could just be dating Atemu because he reminds him of you"

Yami smiled "Thanks Seto but you know as well as I do that Yugi wouldn't…couldn't do that to anybody" giving his shoulder a light squeeze

"Well then Yami you'll just have to try to win him back"

Yami straightened himself up "Your right Seto I'll not give up on Yugi so easily"

* * *

Please don't ask, I really don't know if there will be a second part...

* * *


	12. I Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Okay folks it's time for a dose of pure Unadulterated sap...and I make no apologies

* * *

I Wish

"Do you know?" Yami sighed, talking out loud to no one in particular "What it's like to love someone who could never love you back? I mean after all I am just a spirit, someone to protect him and guide him" he thought for a moment "And protect him I will with all that I have, but I…" he sighed again "I long to touch him, to feel his body beneath my fingers, but I know that that is impossible I have no substance, nothing that he could…" Yami stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

When had he started to feel this way about Yugi? Was it when the Orichalcos had taken him? Or was it when Marik had him bound in the shadow realm during their duel on Kaiba's blimp? He didn't know, but picturing Yugi bound and helpless to his every whim had the former pharaoh growing hard he shook his head 'NO!' He yelled to himself 'my light is far to innocent for those kinds of thoughts', but oh how he wished…

Little did he know that in another room…

Yugi held the little Kuriboh plushie close to his chest "Why can't he love me the same way that I love him?" Yugi sighed, "I know he's in love with Anzu and would be with her if he could but…why couldn't it have been me?" Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Why can't I be the one he dreams of touching, holding, caressing? Getting up from where he was sitting on his bed he looked out of the window, sitting on the sill he pulled his knees up to his chin and looked up at the stars. "Please" he whispered "Mighty Ra hear my plea let my pharaoh be in love with me."

In the next room Yami was looking up at the stars, he too was sitting in a similar position to Yugi "Please" he whispered "Mighty Ra hear my plea let my aibou be in love with me."

Ra smiled, he would grant the wish of his two favourite children, the pharaoh and the little light would finally find true love, peace and happiness…with each other.

* * *


	13. The Pharaoh's Shame

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

A sequel to cruel…and it's about time.

The Pharaoh's Shame

The pharaoh stood outside the doors to his chambers, he could hear the girl weeping, he leaned against the opposite wall, what had he done? This was not like him he was no rapist so why? Why had he done this?  
He had so many willing bed slaves, so why did he forcibly take one so young, one so innocent…he slid to his knees and held his head in his hands. "Ra" he whispered, "Please, help me."

After a while Atemu stood and walked towards the palace seamstress's rooms, he knew there he would get honest answers, Mai was not afraid to tell him what she honestly thought Ra she wasn't even afraid to yell at him if he deserved it and he admired her for it. He entered the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"Pharaoh!" Mai exclaimed in surprise "What do I owe the honour of this visit?"

The pharaoh sighed "Mai I have, there is…" he sighed again and sat down on one of the sofas "I have done something unspeakable and I want to fix it, but I don't know if I can." He looked up at her.

Seeing how distraught he was she sat down next to him "Pharaoh…Atemu we have been friends since we were but children, tell me what is it you have done?"

"There is this girl, she came into my room to clean and I got a taste of her scent…"

"Go on." Mai encouraged not liking where this was going at all

"She smelled so good, better than anyone I have ever known." He looked at his friend "My…my control snapped and I took her, I never gave her a choice…"

"Atemu!"

The pharaoh held a hand up "Let me finish."

Mai nodded

"When I'd finished with her, I, told her to bathe and wash her hair and wait for me naked in my bed…" he looked at Mai "I threw her to the ground Mai like she was some trash."

Mai only just managed to hold back her anger "What did she look like?"

"I don't know, I only saw her from behind, I never even bothered to look

at her."

"Did you at least have the decency to ask her, her name?!" Mai snapped, now not even trying to hide her anger

"Yugi, it was Yugi." the pharaoh whispered

as soon as Atemu mentioned Yugi's name Mai snapped "You selfish bastard! I can't believe it, not Yugi!"

Atemu looked up, his tears evident, "You know her?"

"Yes I know her!" Mai snapped "She is one of the most loyal, one of the most hard working people you will ever meet" she turned to face him "That is why everything is always so perfect for you, she makes it so!"

Atemu could see that Mai had started to shake with anger.

"Tell me what can I do?"

"Well." she snapped as she stood up, walked over and opened her door "You could start by apologising to her and now!"

With his head bowed Atemu went to leave Mai's rooms, he hadn't the heart to get angry at her for yelling at him, he knew she was right, he turned to her

"May I take one of your finest dresses for her, she will no longer be a slave."

Mai's eyes narrowed "Then what will she be Atemu?"

"She will become a free woman if she so desires."

"But she has nowhere to go, and you know the slavers will grab her because of her beauty."

Atemu looked up at Mai "She is, beautiful?"

Mai picking a dress from the rack that she knew would fit Yugi (after all she'd had the girl try it on one day when they were both bored)

"Oh yes." Mai smirked "Very." She handed the dress to the pharaoh "This will fit her nicely."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, now go."

Atemu bowed and left Mai to her sewing _'One day'_ he thought _'I must get her to stop yelling at me so loud, she's worse than Shimon'._

* * *

Atemu made it back to his rooms and opened the door and slipped in, he could see the girl lying in his bed and realising she was asleep, he decided to take this opportunity to see what see looked like. He walked up to the bed and when he looked down at the girl he gasped Mai had been right, she was a true vision of beauty, one that he wouldn't have minded courting. He sighed; it was to late he had damaged anything that they could have had because of his selfish desires.

He gently shook her and as she opened her eyes he was taken by the sheer beauty of them, he frowned when a look of fear crossed her features, she began to shake.

Atemu sighed and sat down beside her "Yugi." he said softly "This is a dress I got from Mai for you, she assured me it would fit, please get dressed and meet me in the next room."

Yugi watched fascinated as the pharaoh stood up and crossed the room then he left her alone to dress.

She looked at the dress the pharaoh had given her, she smiled as she realised it was the one Mai insisted she try on. Yugi climbed out of bed and dressed, after brushing her hair she knocked on the door she saw her pharaoh enter just before "Come in." he commanded

She opened the door "You wished to see me my pharaoh…"

* * *


	14. Forgiveness and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Part three of cruel…Warning: Cavity time! _*grin *_

* * *

Forgiveness and Love

"Yes Yugi please, come in."

Nervously Yugi entered the room and started to kneel, Atemu stopped her, "No Yugi that won't be necessary."

"My pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled "I should be the one kneeling before you."

Yugi looked at him with a frown "I…I don't understand my pharaoh."

Atemu stood up and walked from behind his desk and walking across the room he picked up a comfortable easy chair and placed it in front of his desk "Please sit."

Yugi did as she was commanded and sat down, she sighed at the chairs softness and Atemu chuckled.

Yugi blushed "I'm sorry it's just that I've never sat on anything so comfortable."

"Was my bed not comfortable enough for you?" he asked then winced as he noticed the flash of pain that crossed her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Yugi I shouldn't have said that."

Yugi sat with her head down and no one spoke for a few minutes until Yugi gathered up the courage "Why am I here my pharaoh?"

"I wanted to apologise for my actions earlier." He paused as he closed his eyes and Yugi waited for him to continue, he opened them again and looked directly at her, she lowered her eyes, "I know that nothing I could say can ever replace what I have taken from you." He sighed, "I had planned to free you by way of an apology but Mai said you would have nowhere to go and would be taken by the slavers."

"My pharaoh." She interrupted "I enjoy working here at the palace please, don't send me away."

He looked at her wide-eyed "You wish to stay?" He asked incredulously "Even after what I did to you?"

"You are my pharaoh you had every right…"

"No I did not!" Atemu said angrily thumping his hand on the desk and making Yugi jump "I had no right to rip your innocence from you! There are plenty of willing palace whores I could have taken…" Atemu put his head in his hands and sighed, "I really don't know what came over me Yugi, I am no rapist."

Yugi heard the desolation, pain and sorrow in his voice and she chewed her bottom lip before deciding to tell the pharaoh her deepest darkest secret…but first

"What else did Mai say about me?" she asked quietly

Atemu looked up at her and smiled "She said that the reason everything was always so perfect for me was because you made it so."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No." Atemu answered with a hint of suspicion

"When I came to the palace two years ago and accidentally looked up and saw you I…" she fell silent

"You what Yugi?" a flicker of hope in his heart

She sighed "I dreamed about you and me, but I knew it would never, could never happen so I vowed to make you happy in other ways." She trailed off ashamed that she'd admitted her feelings for her god-king "May…may I leave now?" she asked softly

"No." Atemu got up and walked round the desk and knelt in front of Yugi, he took her hand "Look at me." She kept her head down so he asked again "Please Yugi look at me."

She looked up "What is it?"

"Tell me Yugi, if I placed you under Mai's care can I…would you…" Atemu swallowed thickly "Would you allow me to court you." He smiled "The right way?"

"You don't have to do this my pharaoh."

"I know I don't little one, but…I want to, I want you to be mine, but, willingly this time."

Yugi smiled and with a light blush said, "I think I would like that."

Atemu stood up and held out his hand, "Then come little one, let me escort you to Mai."

* * *


	15. Spaghetti Bolognaise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Absolutely pointless one shot…

Anzu bashing and a slight misuse of food. _(Not like that! Sheesh)_

Spaghetti Bolognaise

It had been going on for weeks, Yugi watched as once again Anzu tried to get Yami's attention, and he was pointedly ignoring her. The rest of the school cafeteria looked on in amusement this had become somewhat of a lunchtime entertainment for them, Anzu would flirt, Yami would ignore then Yugi would get angry and kiss Yami senseless, Anzu would storm out in a huff then she'd be right back the next day, the kiss should happen right about now, they waited but nothing happened, they looked at Yugi who was in tears, what the tears were for they didn't know…

"Aibou?" Yami asked sadly, even though he'd asked he already knew what was wrong.

Yugi looked at him "I'm sorry Yami I can't do this anymore, I've had it with her constant flirting with you, it's over between us." Yugi went to stand up, Yami grabbed his wrist, the grip wasn't enough to hurt Yugi, Ra knows, Yami would never hurt the little one, but it was enough to keep Yugi in his place.

"Stay right where you are habibi, it is not over between us I won't allow it, you are not the only one who is sick of it, I love you and I will not let her destroy what we have!" he said angrily, even as he tenderly wiped away Yugi's tears with his thumb.

* * *

Everyone watched as Anzu swept away the lunch that was in front of Yami "Here you are Yami love." She said in what she thought was a sexy manner "You don't need that home made crap, look what I got for you." she smiled as she placed a plate of spaghetti bolognaise in front of him.

Yami looked at her then down to the plate then back at her. He stood up, the whole cafeteria fell silent, they knew something was going to happen and knowing Yami it was going to be good, and they didn't want to miss a thing…

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at her

"Yami d…darling what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" he yelled at her "I'll tell you what's wrong! Every lunchtime you come in here and flirt with me in front of Yugi, are you too stupid to realise that we are a couple or do you just not care, you also seem to ignore the fact that I do not like you in any way shape or form!"

"But Yami…"

"Don't but Yami me! I've put up with it until now…do you want to know what the last straw was?" before Anzu could answer him he carried on "You throwing away the lunch my aibou took the time to prepare for me with his own hands, unlike you, who has to buy it! Now, leave me alone!"

"But Yami." She tried again

Yami picked up the remaining mixed salad and sandwiches, then held out his hand and softened his voice "Come aibou, lets go eat somewhere where we will **not** be disturbed." He started to lead Yugi away when he suddenly thought of something he went back to Anzu.

"Oh here's your meal back." Yugi and the rest of the student body watched wide-eyed as Yami picked up the plate and tipped it over her head "Now, leave. **Us**. Alone." He hissed before leaving an embarrassed Anzu dripping spaghetti sauce over the cafeteria floor.

* * *


	16. 10 Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

10 Years

Everyday for 10 years Yugi walked through the park, he always made it a point to stop on the small bridge that crossed the narrow river that ran through the park, it was here that Yugi and Yami had first confessed their love for each other, not only that but this spot was Yami's favourite, here he could think about the memories he'd lost, the memories that Yugi was trying so hard to help him find… he would also wonder about the people and the world he'd known but had forgotten, he wondered did they remember him?

Yugi stood on the bridge and looked down into the river at 27 he was older and wiser than he was back then, back when he'd had his crazy adventures with Joey, Tristan, Anzu and Yami. It had been 10 years since Yami had left for the afterlife, 10 years since Atemu as they had learned his name was, asked him to walk through the doors to the afterlife with him, as much as he'd wanted to it was 10 years since he'd refused saying that Atemu had his friends and life to go back to whilst he had his friends and grandpa to stay with.

It had been 10 years since with great sadness he watched as Atemu walked through the doors to the afterlife, he knew Atemu was upset with him because he didn't look back, Yugi couldn't help but smile when Mana waved at him. It had been 10 years that Yugi had regretted his decision, every night he'd look up to the heavens and tell Yami, as he preferred to call him, that he was sorry, that 10 years ago he should of said yes…he missed him so much.

It had been nearly 10 years since Joey took up with Kaiba, it happened not long after Yami left, Anzu too had taken up with Tristan, angry that it was Yugi and not her that Yami had asked to join him in the afterlife, she had made it known that unlike Yugi she would have gone…of that the others had been in no doubt, they had known how she felt about him. Yugi gave a silent chuckle it had been 10 years and she still held some of that anger…when the others came to see him she stayed away.

Yugi had tried dating but it didn't work, his mind would always go back to that day 10 years ago, the day his heart went with the pharaoh to the land of the dead. Turning, Yugi walked back towards the game shop. He was alone now grandpa has passed away peacefully a few years ago and even though he no longer had the game shop, he couldn't bare to leave the building so with a little help from the builders he'd turned it into a small but comfortable house.

After he'd reached the house he stepped inside and immediately it hit him, a warmth he hadn't felt in 10 years, it felt like Yami was here waiting for him, he shook his head _'Stop being silly Yami's been gone for 10 years_ _and he isn't coming back' _he thought sadly, but as he'd finished thinking that he tensed when he felt two strong arms wrap round his waist from behind, he didn't know what to think when a baritone voice whispered in his ear "My offer is still open aibou."

Yugi turned in the strong arms that loosened their hold but refused to let go of him altogether "Y…Yami?"

"T'e mrwt, st iw wi."

"H…how? I mean why? Why are you here?

"It is as I said habibi." Yami whispered as he nuzzled Yugi's neck, "My offer is still open should you want to change your mind, I love you and want you by my side."

Yugi looked up at him "Even after I turned you down, you still want me?"

"Yes aibou, I never stopped loving you, these last 10 years my love for you has not diminished it has grown."

Yugi wrapped his arms round Yami's neck "As soon as you had left I knew I'd made the wrong choice, for 10 years I've lived with that, I don't want to live with it anymore, please Yami, take me with you this time."

Yami smiled "Gladly aibou, but first…"

Yugi eeped as Yami picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom

"Yami?"

Yami chuckled "Before we go anywhere aibou I want to feel you." he kissed Yugi tenderly then added, "In the world of the living."

It was 10 years before they found the perfectly preserved body of Yugi Mutou, although the rest of the house was full of 10 years worth of dust and grime, the room in which they found him was still pristine, as was indent left by the other person that had shared his bed…

In the afterlife, the now Prince Yugi and Pharaoh Atemu had 10 long and lonely years to catch up on…

* * *

_T'e mrwt, st iw wi = yes love, it is me (wi can also be used as I) [AE]_

_Habibi = my beloved _


	17. 10 Years Yami's View

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I wanted to do a sequel but I've had to cheat with this one, it's a follow up to 10 Years, but I couldn't shorten it without ruining it. It's 190 words over the 1000 limit (Not counting this or the disclaimer)

10 Years – Yami's View

For 10 years I watched Yugi, true I was hurt and upset that he'd refused my request to join me here in the afterlife, but although my heart tried to deny it my mind knew he was right to refuse, after all he was only 17 and what teen life he'd had so far he'd spent selfishly helping me regain my memories and for that I will always be grateful. I know his friends also helped me along the way, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, I do miss them as well but not as much as my aibou, my Yugi.

For 10 years I watched as his life changed, I was surprised when Joey and Kaiba got together, but then again perhaps I wasn't, at times you could almost feel the sexual attraction between them, Anzu and Tristan surprised me though, I thought he'd ruined all chances with her when he said about playing that silly game, what was it again? 'Count my whiskers' or something…  
But what I could not understand was Anzu's anger at Yugi for my asking him and not her to go with me after all it WAS me who asked not him. I remember cringing when Anzu made that speech saying that she would have come with me if I'd asked, I remember I shuddered to think about her fluttering her eyelashes at me or hanging onto my arm for all eternity, another shudder ran through me at the memory.

* * *

I watched Yugi grieve over the death of his grandpa, it was a shame I liked Solomon I really did, he seemed to accept that I was residing within his grandson's body and made no advances to try to evict me, I chuckle as I think to myself that Yugi would not have let him even if he had tried, even he, once he realised I was there, accepted my presence with a calmness I had not expected in one so young.

I watched in some sadness as Yugi dated, then with selfish relief when on the first date said it wouldn't work, I watched as he tried first with a male and then with a female both ending the same way, Yugi apologising and ending the date early.

During the 10 years I watched, Yugi turned the game shop into a small house, I watched as he and the builders set the new layout, I chuckled as I remembered the architect wanted to change the bedroom we shared into a large storage room and Yugi in no uncertain terms told him what he thought of that idea, my heart skipped a beat when I heard him say "My fondest and best memories are of this room, and I won't allow it to be changed." I remember the architect tried to persuade him to change his mind and I'm glad to say without much success.

It may surprise you that I can see and hear Yugi here in the afterlife; well it's all thanks to the viewing pool I was sitting by, in fact I spent most of my free time here watching my aibou, yes I know it's been 10 years but he still is my aibou, my love, my Yugi.

I watched as Yugi walked through the park and again he stood on the small bridge, the one he jokingly called 'Yami's bridge' because I liked to spend time there thinking about my previous life, sometimes I would stay in spirit form, others Yugi would let me take over his body. My heart skipped a beat when I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry Yami, 10 years ago I should have said yes, I miss you so much."

I smiled, it was time, I stood up from the seat I'd spent so much time on, I'd waited 10 years so Yugi could live a somewhat normal life, one without my influence. I could see that even though he gave the outward appearance of being happy he wasn't, as conceited as this may sound I knew he missed me, now I would go and renew my request, and ask him again if he will join me here in the afterlife, if he refuses me again then I will know we were never meant to be.

* * *

I waited in the small house for him to arrive, I watched as the door opened and closed and I was surprised to find I could once again hear his thoughts _'Stop being silly Yami's been gone for 10 years_ _and he isn't coming back'_ I held back a chuckle, instead I wrapped my arms round his waist, I felt him tense so I wasted no time, I placed my lips close to his ear and whispered "My offer is still open aibou."

I loosened my arms just enough so he could turn to look at me but I wouldn't let him go completely.

"Y…Yami?" he asked

"T'e mrwt, st iw wi." I spoke quietly

"H…how? I mean why? Why are you here?

"It is as I said habibi." I whispered as I nuzzled his neck, "My offer is still open should you want to change your mind, I love you and want you by my side."

Yugi looked up at me again "Even after I turned you down, you still want me?"

"Yes aibou." I told him "I never stopped loving you, these last 10 years my love for you has not diminished it has grown."

Yugi wrapped his arms round my neck and I saw his eyes glisten as he told me "As soon as you had left I knew I'd made the wrong choice, for 10 years I've lived with that, I don't want to live with it anymore, please Yami, take me with you this time."

I smiled "Gladly aibou, but first…"

Yugi eeped as I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the old bedroom, the one we used to share.

"Yami?"

I chuckled "Before we go anywhere aibou I want to feel you." I kissed Yugi tenderly, "In the world of the living." I hoped he knew what I meant, fortunately he did, I wanted this chance to make love to him in the world of the living, I knew that once we passed through the doors even though I would still be able to make love to him it would not feel quite the same. As Yugi lay sleeping in my arms I whispered a small incantation and Yugi drew his last breath as I held him, I got up from where I lay and magically cleaned Yugi of the evidence of his release, then I sealed the room to make sure everything would stay as I left it, even the indentation where I had lain to hold him as he died. He needed to die to be able to pass through he knew and accepted that.

Here in the afterlife, the people welcomed the new Prince Yugi, as did the priests, Shimon my advisor and my father, I was glad because he and I had 10 long and lonely years to catch up on…

* * *


	18. Wanna Bet'

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_'Italics'_ = thoughts

Wanna Bet?

Atemu walked into the room and smirked, it was as he had expected everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, everyone that is except a small male teen who was sitting on his own in a quiet corner of the room, his nose stuck in a book.

Well he couldn't have that now could he? Nobody ignored Atemu Sennen when he walked into a room and this boy should be no different! He sauntered over to where the petit youth was sitting knowing all eyes especially the girls eyes were locked onto his perfectly shaped firm ass.

"Hey." He said with as much seduction in his voice as he could muster. (Two girls sitting three feet away sighed and then fainted).

The teen however never looked up from his book, not even when he answered Atemu "What can I do for you?"

"Well." Atemu said running a finger across Yugi's desk "You could look at me."

"Why?" was the small teens simple answer

That answer took Atemu completely by surprise, usually when he said that the person would mumble out an apology, look at him and swoon. What the hell was wrong with this teen he wasn't playing by the rules…his rules.

"At least tell me your name little one." Atemu said again using a seductive tone.

"If you wait until role call you'll learn it then, now if you don't mind." Yugi lowered his head further into his book showing Atemu without words that the conversation was over, finito, caput…

Atemu growled as he walked away, Yugi hid his smirk, he'd known it was Atemu Sennen, hell he knew it as soon as the teen stood in front of his desk, the legs encased in tight black leather was a dead giveaway, he also knew that Atemu would be pissed as soon as he realized just who it was he trying to seduce into looking up at him.

Yugi put his book away as soon as he heard the tutor walk in, but he kept his face hidden.

"Take your seats ladies and gentlemen and I use the term gentlemen loosely." She said earning a laugh from everyone in the class.

Mrs Watanabe was one of the most popular teachers in the school because she always treated them with respect, which they returned tenfold. "I believe we have a new class member, would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?"

Yugi finally looked up and smiled "Hi I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou."

Atemu's eyes narrowed _'Yugi.' _he thought to himself, the only person he hadn't been unable to charm into his bed, the only person he'd spent  
countless hours thinking about, the only person he wanted more than anything, and it was annoying the hell out of him! Suddenly Atemu smirked _'Oh this is perfect!' _he thought to himself_ 'I'll have all-day and everyday to wear down his resistance.' _Atemu looked at Yugi and one thought ran through his mind _'I will have him and soon.'_

Atemu was surprised when Yugi looked directly at him and mouthed 'wanna bet?'

* * *

I am basing the class on the ones I had when I went to school many, many, many, moons ago here in England. Even though we moved from room to room for different subjects the class members always remained the same. (Quite boring really)


	19. Who the hell are you and where’s Kaiba?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

WARNING Random sillyness

Who the hell are you and where's Kaiba?

Walking into the classroom Joey readied himself for another argument "Hey moneybags!" Joey called out to Kaiba

Seto turned "Yes Joey?"

"How dare…" he stopped "What did you just call me?" Joey asked suspiciously

"I called you Joey that is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah." Joey said an air of uncertainty lacing his voice

Kaiba put his hand to his heart and sighed "Oh good I thought I'd got it wrong for a moment."

Joey stared at Kaiba "Okay Kaiba jokes over you can insult me now."

Kaiba looked horrified "Insult you Joey? I could never do that!"

"Ok-ay." Joey said "Who the hell are you and where's Kaiba?"

Joey was sure he heard snickering in the background…

* * *

Yugi was sat in the math room concentrating on the math problem written on the board, it wasn't easy as Yami was attached to his neck, sucking and nibbling _/ooh do that again/_ Yugi mind whispered as he still tried to figure out the problem, "What the hell is the answer?" he said to no one in particular

"2,364.5" a voice suddenly said. Yugi jumped

"Kaiba! you scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh I am sorry Yugi, I'll be more careful next time."

Yugi gave Kaiba a strange look "Are you alright Kaiba?"

"Yes I'm fine, how is Yami by the way?"

"Um he's fine." Yugi replied his eyes narrowing slightly

"Good." Kaiba said "You'll have to get him to come out soon it's been a long time since I've had a decent duel just for fun."

"Ok-ay." Yugi said "Who the hell are you and where's Kaiba?"

Yugi was sure he heard snickering in the background…

* * *

Yami stood across the arena from Kaiba and pointed at him "It's the hate in your hea…" Yami couldn't finish what he was saying as he was stunned almost speechless by the tears in Kaiba's eyes "Um Kaiba are you alright?"

"Yes" _sniff _"thank." _Sniff_ "You." _Sniff_ "Yami." _Sniff_ "I'm" _Sniff_ "fine." _Sniff_

"No your not, what's wrong?"

Yami was unprepared for what happened next, Kaiba threw himself into his arms and sobbed "Mypuppydied" Kaiba mumbled into Yami's shirt. Yugi walked into the duelling arena expecting to see a fierce duel between the two top duellists in the world, that however was not what he found

"Um Yami?" he asked the somewhat bewildered spirit.

Yami looked at him and shrugged "The hell if I know."

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked gently and promptly wished he hadn't as nearly 144lbs of Seto Kaiba flew into his arms Yugi looked at Yami wide eyed, Yami just shrugged, gingerly Yugi patted Kaiba's head "What's wrong Kaiba?" Yugi asked gently

"Mypuppydied" Seto said again

"Your puppy died?"

Kaiba nodded

Yugi's heart went out to Kaiba "When did this happen?" Yugi asked thinking it was quite recent

"When I was five." Kaiba sobbed

"Ok-ay." Yami and Yugi said "Who the hell are you and where's Kaiba?"

They were sure they heard snickering in the background…

* * *

Kaiba had been missing from school for two days and the others were starting to get worried after all he had been acting strange lately…then Seto walked through the door "Hey Kaiba!" Joey said smiling

"What the hell are you smiling at mutt?" Kaiba asked with a snarl

Joey sighed, "I knew it was too good to last."

Yugi walked in "Hey Kaiba want to duel Yami again today?"

"Why the hell would I want to duel your imaginary friend Mutou? Seto asked with a growl.

Yugi sighed, "I knew it was too good to last."

"Hey Kaiba, glad you got over the death of your puppy." Yami said surprisingly nice considering just who it was he was talking to,

"What are you talking about I've never had a puppy!" Seto barked

Yami sighed, "I knew it was too good to last."

Yami, Yugi and Joey were sure they heard snickering in the background,

Mokuba, holding the millennium rod knew for a fact they had…

* * *

_*Sighs*_ I'm sorry this is just some random sillyness that popped into my mind.


	20. I Wish to Remain

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

**Bold **= Aknamkanon's voice from the afterlife

* * *

I Wish to Remain

Yami stood poised to enter the afterlife, Yugi had won their duel and now it was time for him to leave, the problem was, he didn't want to go, it was true that the when he'd lost the duel in his mind he'd heard a voice say that even though he was not of their religion the gods would allow Yugi to join him in the afterlife when his time came but Atemu was not sure if he could wait another fifty, maybe sixty years for his aibou to join him. He also knew Yugi didn't want him to leave his tears were proof of that.

Atemu stood at the gateway looking at his father silently pleading that he be allowed to remain at his aibou's side _**"You wish to remain in the mortal realm?" **_

"Yes father I do." Atemu replied

His father's next question was _**"Why?"**_

Atemu smiled but before he got the chance to answer Anzu latched onto his arm and with what she thought was a cute giggle said "Atemu and I are in love, we want to remain together forever she said dreamily holding Atemu's arm even tighter.

"_**Is this true Atemu?" **_Aknamkanon asked in surprise, he'd been watching his son all through the time he spent with Yugi and he'd honestly thought that his son's feelings were for the sweet boy who had unselfishly been his host and had endeavoured to help Atemu find out just who he was, not the annoying girl that was presently attached to his arm.

"No father it is not." he said as he pushed Anzu from him.

**_"Then who is it that has done what no other could do and stolen your heart Atemu?"_**

Atemu had the decency to blush as he replied, "My aibou father, I love him more than I can say."

There was a scream "NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY LOVE THAT RUNT MORE THAN ME!" Anzu cried loudly

Atemu sighed "I'm sorry Anzu but I hold no feelings for you other than friendship."

"That's not enough!" she cried, "I want more than that!"

Atemu looked at her "I'm sorry Anzu but if that is the way you feel then perhaps it would be best if we ended our association." He turned back to his father.

* * *

Before she could embarrass herself further Honda wrapped an arm round Anzu and half dragged / half led her from the chamber.

Aknamkanon looked at his son _**"Does Yugi return your feelings?"**_

Atemu looked down "I do not know I have not spoken to him about my feelings as of yet."

"_**Yet you are willing to give up the afterlife without knowing if Yugi feels the same way about you?"**_

"I am." Atemu replied without hesitation

"**Why?" **Aknamkanon asked again

Atemu sighed "Please understand father, even if he does not feel anything for me I would still want to remain here, even just being his friend would be enough."

Aknamkanon was truly surprised he knew for a fact that Atemu had never felt this was about anyone before, smiling slyly he looked at the young hikari. _**"Yugi." **_he said putting on his best pharaonic voice

Yugi walked forward "Yes my pharaoh?"

"_**Do you return Atemu's feelings?"**_

Yugi looked at Atemu and then at Aknamkanon and nodded "Yes I do." He replied with a blush.

Aknamkanon smiled _**"Then go my son we will see you both when you cross over later in life."**_

The doors closed; holding hands Atemu and Yugi quickly led the others out of the underground chamber, as the last person climbed the steps and stood in the Egyptian sunshine the chamber collapsed in on itself leaving no trace of it ever having been there.

The group, minus Tristan and Anzu who were by now sitting in the lead vehicle, looked towards the former shrine and silently said their goodbyes before getting in the remaining vehicles and leaving.

* * *


	21. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Dark and Different…don't ask me, honestly I have no idea where this came from…_

Darkness

He tried to resist it but he couldn't, the darkness pulled at his heart, pulled at his soul, it called to him, he had to save his aibou…his, Yugi.

Yami needed…needed to kill…kill something, someone, but whom and why?

The why was easy…he was sick, sick and tired of Yugi's three friends Jou, Honda and Anzu, especially Anzu, he way she clung to him...the why was even simpler, he wanted her gone, gone from his aibou's life, his life…

Yami looked through the darkness, he could see two people but only one viable candidate, he walked up to her and smiled, she left her boyfriend and came on to him, his hands found themselves round her neck, _goodbye Anzu it's been nice knowing you…_

Yami faked surprise and shock when Yugi tearfully told him of Anzu's murder…

He was walking home from Miho's house he was happy, happy that she'd finally agreed to date him, it was late he should have been home hours ago but with Miho time had no meaning, no meaning that is until now. Tendrils of dark magic surrounded him, slowly wrapping themselves round his neck tightening, squeezing until he couldn't breath, _goodbye Honda it's been nice knowing you…_

Yami was surprised when Yugi didn't mention Honda's death, he himself kept quiet…

From the shadows crimson eyes watched Yugi and Jou closely, the deaths of their two closest friends had caused them to become closer, Yami didn't mind at first, he knew that Yugi would need someone in the 'real' world to comfort him over the loss. Then something unspeakable happened, Jou kissed Yugi, it was a slow kiss, it was a sensual kiss, it was a lovers kiss… Yami was beside himself with anger, with…fury, until he felt it, it wasn't much but it was enough to tell him to back off, he wasn't needed this time. During the night in his sleep Yugi wrapped his hands round Jou's throat, Jou looked up into amethyst eyes …_goodbye Jou it's been nice knowing you…_

Yami smirked when Yugi came to him and laid himself bare. His body...his feelings...his soul...


	22. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Sorry guys again this goes slightly over the 1000 mark (excluding this and the disclaimer) it is over by 119 words

Sequel to Should of Stayed at Home…

* * *

Going Home

Yugi opened his eyes and thinking he was at home tried to sit up but found he couldn't as he was being pinned down by someone's arm lying across his waist, biting back a scream Yugi turned his head towards the owner of the arm, he relaxed when he realised it was only Yami. _'YAMI!'_ Yugi mentally screamed _'what the hell am I doing here? I should be at home, grandpa's going to kill me!'_

"No he won't habibi I will not let him." A sleepy voice said from next to him

"You…you're awake?" Yugi squeaked

Yami opened his crimson eyes and chuckled "Yes little one I am awake."

"Where am I?" Yugi asked quietly

"You are at my home little one."

"Why?" Yugi asked blushing as he noticed that both he and Yami were naked _'oh god.' _Yugi mentally asked himself_ 'we didn't did we?'_

Hearing Yugi's thought's Yami sighed, "Do not fear Yugi nothing happened between us, you fell asleep when we arrived here and knowing you would be uncomfortable sleeping in your leather outfit I undressed you." Yami smirked "But I must admit I was surprised to find you were not wearing anything under your leather pants."

Before Yugi's brain had fully digested what Yami had actually said he replied, "Yeah well with the leather pants being tight like they are underwear…looks…unsightly." He finished slowly and blushed bright crimson as his brain caught up with him.

Still chuckling Yami got out of bed "Come on little one get dressed and I will take you home."

Yugi looked at him and asked sullenly "How am I supposed to explain this to my grandpa?"

Yami smiled "Do not worry Yugi I will explain everything."

"You will?" Yugi asked in surprise

"Yes, I will not allow you to get into trouble with your grandfather because of the selfish attitude of one girl."

"But Yami she's my friend." Yugi whined

Yami wrapped his arms round the little one "Listen Yugi true friends do not take someone to a party then leave them on their own all night and they most certainly do not go home leaving said person behind!" his eyes softened "Tell me Yugi what would you have done if I were not there?"

Yugi looked down at the floor "I don't know." He said quietly

"Come on little one lets get you home."

Yugi nodded as he followed Yami out of the door.

It wasn't long before Yami and Yugi walked into the game shop, as expected Solomon was angry but before he could say anything Yami spoke

"Mr Mutou sir, please let me explain what happened and why Yugi is only coming home now."

Solomon sat down at the kitchen table "I'm listening." He growled

Yugi gulped "I think I'll make us some tea." He said nervously

Yami smiled, "I would like that Yugi thank you."

By the time Yugi set the cups down Yami had finished explaining everything to a wide-eyed and even angrier Solomon "That girl needs a good spanking from her father!" he growled

Yami smirked "I have a better idea."

"What is that Yami?" Solomon asked

"Yugi who would Anzu phone for help if she thought you were in trouble?"

"That's easy." Yugi said "Joey and Tristan."

"Can you get them here?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Then do it." Yami grinned, "We'll need their help."

Yugi came back from using the phone "They'll be here soon."

"Good." Yami said his smirk widening…

* * *

Anzu woke up and groaned her head was killing her, wondering where she was she sat up and looked round the room and was relieved to find that she was in her own bedroom, she chuckled to herself "Hmm Yugi must have bought me home." She said as she sleepily snuggled back down into her bed. Suddenly she sat bolt-upright _'Yugi!'_ She suddenly thought, remembering not seeing him after they'd arrived at the party _'Oh god'_ she thought to herself as she shakily picked up the phone and dialled _'I hope he's alright'_

"Hello Kami Game Shop, Solomon speaking."

"Oh Mr Mutou can I speak to Yugi please."

"Is that you Anzu?" Solomon said suddenly sounding anxious

"Yes it is Mr. Mutou is something wrong?" she enquired already fearing the answer

"Yes something's wrong Anzu." Solomon said, "Yugi didn't come home from the party you dragged him to last night so I thought he was staying with you." From his voice Anzu could tell that the old man was angry, and then he asked the question she had been dreading "Where is he Anzu? Where is my grandson?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Solomon said angrily "You were with him all night weren't you?" Solomon paused "You were with him weren't you Anzu?"

Anzu gulped "No."

"What do you mean no!" the old man shouted "You promised him and me that you would stay with him!"

"I…I'm sorry grandpa but my friends..."

Solomon cut her off "Don't grandpa me Anzu! Just find my grandson, you have 12 hours before I call the police!"

Anzu winced as she heard Solomon slam the phone down.

Solomon turned to the four boys sitting quietly in the front room "Well Joey, Tristan you should be getting a phone call soon." He turned to Yami "I would like to thank you for bringing my grandson home safely."

"It was my pleasure." Yami replied whilst looking at Yugi and Solomon couldn't help but notice the look of desire in Yami's eyes.

Solomon smiled to himself, he knew Yami wasn't quite human, it didn't matter what Yami was, as long as Yami didn't force himself on Yugi and Yugi was happy being with Yami then he would not interfere.

* * *


	23. A Member of the Grigori

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

PART THREE OF THE 'I SHOULD OF STAYED AT HOME' SERIES

_(Don't forget Yugi was already at home when Anzu first phoned) _

* * *

A Member of the Grigori

Yugi was quietly talking to Joey and Tristan, filling them in on what Anzu had done the night before, the old man chuckled "If you want to get anywhere with Yugi you will have to tell him what you are." Solomon said quietly, Yami looked at the old man surprised at his perceptiveness "You are not quite human are you?" Solomon asked him

"No, I am not."

"Then what?"

Yami sighed, "I am one of the grigori."

"I thought as much." Solomon smiled

"How come you know of my kind?" Yami asked

"I have come across the grigori once before, when I was in Egypt, he revealed himself when he saved my life." He paused "So, why are you here?"

"I am here to guide and watch your grandson, nothing more."

Solomon looked at the fallen "But there is more isn't there?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked surprised

Solomon sat back "As I remember it the grigori were sent to earth to guide mankind in general, not just one person."

Yami sighed "Yes you are correct, but I was flying over the city when I felt Yugi's sadness it almost crippled me, and it felt like it was my own, I have been on this earth for 5000 years and it was the first time I'd ever felt anything like it, I had to find where it was coming from and when I saw Yugi I just…"

Solomon chuckled "He has that affect on people."

Yami looked up and smiled when he saw Yugi turn and give him a shy smile.

"So tell me." Solomon asked, "If we enact the second part of your plan will you promise me that Yugi will be safe?"

"Yugi will be safer than he's ever been but I warn you if he does not want to return I will not force him and you will never see or hear from me or Yugi ever again."

Solomon sighed, "Is there no other way to teach her a lesson?"

Yami sat back and closed his eyes, even though he wasn't supposed too he had fallen in love with Yugi and desperately wanted to make him his so he had used Anzu's selfish actions as part of his plan to whisk Yugi away so that he could seduce the beautiful teen into loving him without any interference from anybody. But the way Solomon had asked his question made Yami rethink his plan, maybe it would be better if he courted Yugi under the watchful eye of the old man then, when it was time to leave this plane and take Yugi away with him there wouldn't be too much of a problem.

He opened his eyes and smiled "Yes there is another way, what type of person is Anzu?"

"Hey Joey, Tristan."

"What is it gramps?" Joey asked

"Yami wants to know what type of person Anzu is."

Joey looked at Yami and grinned "Long or short version?"

"Short will do." Yami answered

"Well she's a spoilt rich kid who always gets what she wants, and she cares about no-one else's feelings except her own, why?"

"After what she pulled on Yugi last night I want a little revenge."

"Yeah Yugi told us about that." Tristan said angrily "Can we help?"

Yami nodded

"Before we do." Joey said, "Why are you so pissed at what she did anyway?"

"It just angers me that she would persuade him to go to a party with her and then leave him on his own in a house full of strangers, I doubt she even thought about him when she left the party last night."

"Nah knowing her like we do she most probably didn't give him a thought until this morning."

"You won't hurt her will you?" Yugi asked Yami

"No little one I will not hurt her, just her ego." He proceeded to tell Joey and Tristan what he wanted them to do when and if she phoned them…

* * *

Joey's phone suddenly rang "Hello."

#Joey it's Anzu #

"What do you want Anzu?" he asked putting her on speaker so they could all hear what she had to say

#You've got to help me find Yugi! # She pleaded

"What do you mean find Yugi?" Joey asked his voice a little colder,

#I asked him to go to a party with me last night. #

"And?" Joey asked

#I forgot all about him until this morning. Joey I'm scared something might have happened to him! #

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Solomon suddenly asked out loud

"Yes I'm sure he will." Yami replied just as loudly

Anzu hearing the rather sexy baritone voice on the phone couldn't help but ask #who's that Joey? #

"Oh that's Yami he bought Yugi home this morning."

#I'll be right over # Anzu said quickly putting the phone down

"We'll she's coming." Joey said

"Why is she coming here?" Yugi asked as he came back into the living room carrying a tray with five cups on it

Tristan shrugged "She'll say it's to make sure you're alright, but really she just wants to check out Yami."

"Oh." Yugi said and Yami couldn't help but notice the hurt that had entered Yugi's voice, Yami mentally smirked _'perhaps it won't be that hard to make him mine after all'_ he thought to himself

Yami suddenly sat forward "Before she gets here there is something you should know."

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked

"I'm not exactly human."

Joey jumped up "Not human! Then what are you?"

"Sit down Joey!" Solomon said, "Let him explain."

"Alright." Joey mumbled

"As for what I am, I am a member of the grigori."

"Grigori? What's that?" Yugi asked quietly

Yami smiled "Another name for me is 'fallen angel'."

"What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Tristan asked

"It's a long story." Yami sighed

"Let's just say." Solomon said, "He's here to watch over Yugi."

* * *

_Um it looks like this is going into a forth and final instalment…_

_**Grigori (Watchers)**  
A collective term for fallen angels. It was said that Grigori were sent to guide and assist man during the beginning of civilisation._

_Have a little poll up, regarding this story, if you have the time please take a look-see._


	24. Social Divide

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I was writing the next chapter of 'The vampire and the Slayer' when this suddenly popped into my mind...sorry. AU / WAFF

Yugi is the son of a fairly wealthy shop owner and Yami is a poor market trader…

Social Divide

Yami a poor but extremely handsome market trader worked hard at his stall, if you watched carefully you would see that he made quite a bit of money from the fresh produce that he grew and subsequently sold, but to look at him one would think that he hadn't a penny to his name, the reason?

Yugi.

The beautiful teen with skin so pale it put moonlight to shame, when he blushed the soft pink roses wilted in awe and his eyes, Ra his eyes, Yami had yet to find anything that could compare to their beauty…

Yami was nervous, he knew that Yugi had gone out to see if the ailing old woman down the road needed anything from the shops or needed any little jobs doing around the house, Yugi with his overly large heart had felt the need to tend everyone and anyone he thought needed his help, no one ever took offence, for they knew that it was Yugi's nature to care, an angel made flesh.

Yami knocked on the door of the game shop and waited, growing even more nervous as the minutes ticked by. He was about to leave when he heard the old man "Yami my boy, what do I owe the honour of this visit?"  
Yami, deciding not to beat about the bush came straight out with it "I…I want to ask Yugi for his hand."  
Solomon grinned, "Then go ahead my boy, you have my blessing."

Yami was about to argue with him until his words sank in, Yami looked at the old man "You don't mind?"  
Solomon smiled "Of course not my boy, who am I to stand in the way of true love."  
"How do you know it's true love?" Yami asked  
Solomon chuckled "It's easy my boy, even with the social divide you had the courage to ask."

Yami smiled "Thank you sir."

"Please." Solomon grinned, "Call me grandpa."

* * *


	25. Social Divide – Yugi’s Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

WARNING: Toothache Time! *Giggles happily* (Don't mind me it's my age)

Social Divide – Yugi's Story

Once again Yugi had positioned a chair so he could sit at the window looking out at the sights and sounds of the world outside. Now, Solomon although getting on in years was not stupid by any means he knew what 'sight' his grandson was looking at, a certain young market trader, who bore an uncanny resemblance to his grandson, and Solomon wondered how could he get them together, suddenly he had an idea…

Yugi sighed, if only he had enough courage to go and talk to the teen but he couldn't, the social divide, it would shame his grandfather… to be honest **he** didn't care about it, the way he figured it, it didn't matter whether a person be rich or poor if struck by a dagger they would both bleed…

Yugi sighed again, still staring at the handsome man outside "Yugi." his grandfather called softly

"Yes grandpa?"

"I heard that old Mrs Ito is unwell again."

Yugi stood up "In that case I'd better go and see if she needs anything." Taking one last look at the man and his cart Yugi noticed some fresh cut flowers…

Yugi put his shoes and coat on and entered the shop "Grandpa may I have some money please?"

Solomon looked at him "Why do you need money Yugi?" he asked

Yugi blushed slightly "I thought I'd take Mrs Ito some flowers."

Solomon looked at him _'Now where would he get flowers between here and Mrs Ito's'_ he wondered, then Solomon smiled as he realised, the cart outside sold flowers.

"Of course Yugi take 3,000 yen from the till."

"Thanks grandpa!" Yugi called as he pocketed the cash and walked out the door.

Shyly Yugi walked up to the handsome man's stall and stood there "Can I help you?" a smooth baritone voice asked, a voice that made Yugi go weak at the knees.

"Yugi." he said shyly

"I beg your Pardon?" the slightly taller man asked

"My name it's Yugi."

The man smiled "Hello Yugi, they call me Yami."

"Could I have some flowers please Yami?"

Yami shivered at the sound of his name rolling off Yugi's tongue."

"Of course Yugi, what would you like?"

"Um the prettiest bunch you have please."

With a flourish Yami pulled out a bunch of flowers "A beautiful bunch for a beautiful soul."

Yugi blushed "Um they're not for me, there for Mrs Ito, she's sick…"

Yugi went to pay for them but Yami wouldn't take his money, "Take them Yugi and wish Mrs Ito well for me."

Blushing Yugi thanked him and Yami watched him as he walked down the street. He knew what he had to do…

Nervously he knocked on the old man's door, after a short but for Yami, a somewhat nerve-wracking conversation he left the shop with a smile.

At the days end he packed up his cart he sat on the sidewalk and waited for Yugi to return home, spying the aforementioned teen Yami brushed himself down and stopped him just before he reached the shop door, Yugi looked up at him a puzzled expression crossed his features especially when Yami got down on one knee, reaching in his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box.

"Yugi, my sweet Yugi I have watched you for a long time and now I feel the time is right for me to ask this." He opened the box "Will you marry me?"

Yugi's hand flew to his mouth as he looked at the diamond ring "I…I would love to Yami but…"

"But what?"

"What would my grandfather say?"

Solomon who had been watching and listening behind the blind suddenly pulled open the shop door, "I would say follow your heart Yugi."

"But the divide."

"Forget the divide Yugi, if you love someone enough it shouldn't matter." Solomon whispered

Yugi looked at his grandfather and then at Yami, with tears in his eyes he knelt before the handsome man "Yes I will marry you."

Yami lifted the ring from the box and placed it on Yugi's finger; with the kiss they shared they somehow knew that even though they didn't really know each other that well they would be together forever…

* * *

¥3,000JPY = £19.28GBP or $32.67USD


	26. Get Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

A little drabble to cure the bordom...

Get Away

I just had to get away.

I had to leave this place, it didn't matter how much Yugi (if he were awake) would no doubt plead with me to stay, I just couldn't, the desire to defile my innocent light, to rip away his very innocence was becoming too strong for me to ignore…I had to leave before I hurt him…

What made it worse was that it was an exceptionally warm summer and Yugi had taken to sleeping in the nude…The sight of his naked body laid out before me, the pale skin stretched over each and every muscle, every tendon…the tantalising flesh called out to me, I licked my lips, then realised I had to get away…

I had even tried to sate my hunger by taking that obnoxious girl Anzu to my bed, I was rough, I made her bleed and yet she enjoyed it, begged for more…I shuddered…

Ashamed of myself I callously told her to leave, that I wanted nothing more to do with her…I bowed my head and closed my eyes as I realised that taking her had made me realise just how much I wanted, no needed my beautiful little light…

I needed to talk to Bakura

* * *


	27. TwentyFirst birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I am so sorry guys but my other stories will be updated soon I promise…This one was born during a 'thumb twiddling moment'.

* * *

_Ryou is holding a costume party and the pharaoh…_

Twenty-First Birthday

"Please Yami." Yugi pleaded, "I told the others we would be there."

Yami sighed, "I'm sorry Yugi you'll have to go on your own, I refuse to dress up and go to one of the tomb robbers parties."

"But its Ryou's party not Bakura's." Yugi tried again

"I am sorry Yugi, but no." the ancient spirit said firmly

"Oh okay." Yugi whispered as he turned to walk up the stairs his head down.

Yami felt guilty, he couldn't help but notice the hurt and disappointment that flashed through his aibou's beautiful amethyst eyes. He knew Yugi wanted him to be there and to be honest if it were anyone other than the accursed tomb robber and his light he would have gladly dressed up and accompanied his aibou, but his pride, his stubborn pride stopped him, the same stubborn pride that refused to let him tell Yugi how much he needed him, wanted him, loved him…

Yugi sat on his bed, although not falling tears clearly lined his eyes _'why won't he come with me? Is he that ashamed of me?' _Yugi thought to himself sadly. He looked across at the costume he'd hung on his wardrobe door, he'd covered it over in a thick heavy duty black bin liner, he hadn't wanted Yami to see it until the night of the party.

Little did Yami know but Yugi had chosen his costume carefully and was going to use the occasion to reveal his feelings to his dark, feelings he had hoped Yami would return…sighing Yugi gathered the things he needed and went to take a shower.

* * *

Yami was flicking through the different channels on the television hoping to find something to watch that would be engrossing enough to take his mind off his beautiful aibou. He turned as he heard soft footsteps on the stairs, he was surprised to see Yugi wearing a long coat, and Yami noticed that the coat reached his ankles "Why are you wearing that coat aibou It's a warm evening surely you don't need it?"

Yugi didn't even look at him as he replied "I don't want anyone to see my costume until I reach Ryou's."

"Not even me aibou?" Yami asked softly, he was surprised when Yugi shook his head before putting on his shoes.

"I'll see you later Yami, grandpa." Yugi said sadly before walking out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Solomon waited a few moments before folding the paper he'd been reading "I'm very disappointed in you Yami." The old man said quietly

Yami turned to him surprised "Why? What did I do?"

Solomon shook his head "Do you not realise just how much you being with him tonight meant to Yugi?"

"Why? Yugi has gone out before on his own and not minded."

Solomon sat forward "Do you really not know?" he asked incredulously

"Solomon." Yami growled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Yami, this party tonight is for Yugi." Solomon spoke quietly

"Why?" Yami asked confused.

Solomon sighed, "Today is Yugi's twenty-first birthday."

"Then why is he not spending it with you?" Yami asked, somehow knowing that in this time a twenty-first birthday was something special.

Solomon sighed again "We celebrated earlier." Solomon could see that Yami still didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Look pharaoh, I know that the ways of the modern era still confuse you but believe me when I say that what Yugi wanted to say to you tonight was something that neither I or his friends need to hear."

Suddenly something clicked in Yami's mind "Then I should go to him." Yami said absently looking at the door Yugi had just exited.

Solomon smiled "Yes. You should, and you should wear the costume Yugi prepared for you."

Yami looked at him sceptically

"Believe me Yami it _is_ important." Solomon said, and one look at the old man told Yami he was serious.

"Very well" Yami said as he made his way up the stairs.

* * *


	28. Missed Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Um don't know where this came from, oh well never mind, I hope you enjoy it all the same…

_Atemu is king of the gods, but he is missing something, will he ever find it?_

Missed Chance

Atemu watched as the other gods and goddesses walked hand in hand with their mates, as he watched he sighed, he looked around and saw many beautiful men and women looking at him, longing to be with him, be the one named as Atemu's mate, but it never happened… Atemu knew what those people wanted, the wealth and power that came with being bonded to Atemu, everyone knew that as soon as he joined with someone that person would become like him, one to be feared and obeyed lest they lose their soul to the darkness…

As the days, months and years wore on Atemu became more bitter, more cruel until eventually one was brave enough to stand up and say "ENOUGH!"

Atemu looked at the old man with an arched brow "Forgive me sire but you cannot go on like this."

"Then what do you suggest I do old man?" Atemu snapped

The old man stood firm "I suggest you leave the palace and go on a quest to find the one who completes you."

Atemu laughed bitterly, "Foolish old man there is no such being."

"Really?" was the elder's cryptic reply.

"What do you know old man?" Atemu demanded

The old man gave a wry smile "All I know is, that if you do not take the journey into the east and soon you will lose the one you have been waiting all these years for."

Atemu looked into the old man's eyes and somehow knew he had to do as he said.

"Prepare my horse and a contingent of 500 men to accompany me!" the pharaoh bellowed

"No my pharaoh." The old man said, "You must go alone."

"What! No!" Seth the high priest said, "The pharaoh will go nowhere unaccompanied."

The old man shook his head then looked the pharaoh straight in the eye "Then you will not find what it is you seek." He turned and without waiting for the pharaoh to dismiss him he started to walk out of the throne room.

Seth nodded at the guards who grabbed the old man and held him fast

"You will go nowhere old man until the pharaohs mate is found!" The high priest snapped.

A strange unearthly wind suddenly blew through the throne room and with surprising strength the old man pulled free from the guards grip and turned to face the high priest.

"Priest!" the old man snarled "Because of your actions the pharaoh will never find the one he seeks!"

Seth walked up to the old man sword drawn "You will tell me where he is if you wish to live." he hissed

The old man laughed, "I am afraid of no sword."

"Then you are a fool!" Seth shouted as he pushed his sword through the stomach of the old man.

Surprising both the high priest and the pharaoh, instead of falling to the ground the old man stood straight "Priest with your actions you have condemned your pharaoh to a life of solitude."

"You lie!" the high priest roared, "We will find the one destined for the pharaoh!"

The old man gave a weak laugh, "No priest for I am Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, when I die by the hand of one close to the pharaoh so shall he."

"Who is this Yugi?" Seth demanded, already afraid of what the answer might be.

The old man smiled, "Yugi is my grandson, Ra's favourite child and, until your actions here today the one destined to be with the pharaoh Atemu." As soon as the old man had finished speaking he took his last breath, as he did so in his mind Atemu heard the old man murmur "I'm sorry Yugi I tried."

The pharaoh left the room and wept…


	29. The RedEyed Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Red-Eyed Stranger

Not knowing what the man liked to eat nor just how hungry he might be Yugi had made a little extra of everything that had been ordered that night, tonight he was determined that the stranger he'd seen huddled in the same doorway night after night for the past week would not go hungry this night.

Yugi was the head chef at this particular restaurant and as such his subordinates would not question his orders…the extra food was stacked in a corner out of the way and every time someone would try to empty the plates so they could be washed was told to leave them and Yugi would deal with them later, the other kitchen workers not knowing any different just shrugged their shoulders and left…

As the restaurant closed and the front doors were locked Yugi saw that it had snowed during the evening and quite heavily, he looked towards the opposite doorway and noticed the man still huddled there covered in a light dusting of snow, the thin garment he used as a coat pulled a little tighter round him, not that it seemed to do any good, the cold still permeated through him seeming to freeze him to the very core.

The restaurant clock struck 11:15pm and Yugi sighed, it was time to offer the stranger the warm hand of welcome…

Donning a warm jacket Yugi walked towards the huddled figure and knelt before him "Hey." Yugi said quietly so as not to spook the stranger.

The young man looked up his eyes full of fear, "I…I'm sorry." he said "I, I didn't mean to linger it's just that." he stopped to breath on his frozen hands "I…I'm so cold I don't think I can move anymore."

Yugi knelt down "When was the last time you ate?" he asked

Yami gave a half smile "I had some mouldy bread two days ago."

Yugi stifled his shock "And when was the last time you were warm and dry?" he asked, knowing that it hadn't been dry for at least a week.

The crimson-eyed man thought for a moment "I don't know." He said softly

Then he looked towards the moon "You know I don't want charity, I want." He faltered before continuing, "I want to make it on my own."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked

The down and out chuckled "I don't want a home provided by charity, I don't want clothes donated by those pretending to care." Yami stopped and looked at the young chef "I just want to be given a chance to prove myself."

Yugi reached out and pulled the young man to his feet "Well, tonight you will eat here and then you will spend the night in a spare room at my apartment."

"But…I."

Yugi grinned, as he looked the man in the eye, "Who knows, maybe tomorrow something will happen for you."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Yami asked softly

Yugi smiled back at him "Maybe, because once, I was like you."


	30. Demon Saviour

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Er…don't kill me for this one…_

Demon Saviour

The newly crowned demon king crashed through the thin slate roof of the old rundown whorehouse and searched it room by room, he had heard rumours amongst his kind that a child, a human child, a young boy no less, was being kept against his will, tied spread-eagled to an old bed frame. An equally old and soiled mattress placed beneath him as he waited for the first callous customer to buy him for the night, to use him, defile him, an under-aged child by the looks of him, one who should not be in a place such as this and subjected to this, this…atrocity! He should be at home and in the warm and tender embrace of his parents; little did the demon king know they were the very people that had placed him there…and willingly.

Looking down at the innocent child in his arms the demon king snarled. So, their so-called benevolent god allows this defilement to go on unchecked? Ridiculous! Thought the demon, _'surely'_ he thought to himself _'no self-respecting deity would leave such a treasure in the hands of someone so cruel…'_

The child opened his eyes and the next thing Yami knew…he was looking into beautiful twin amethyst orbs…it was then that demon king Yami decided to right these wrongs, to protect the boy to the best of his ability, and so, with his council's backing, he declared war on the heavens…


	31. The Last Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Last Shot

Two champions stood facing one another, each one prepared to die, or to kill for their country, for their king, one forced, one willing.

That was, until one of them spoke…

The shorter of the two, a former prisoner turned warrior lowered his sword, the tip pointing towards the dirt. "I don't want to do this." He whispered, "I don't want to kill any more." he dropped to his knees, "I am sick of it!" His voice slowly and steadily rising in anger as he broke the sword across his bended knee and threw its remnants to the side… "No more." He whispered, "I can take no more."

Opposite, Atemu stared at his opponent, he had a feeling he knew who it was standing across from him, the one he was destined to battle, but gods he didn't want too. Instead he wanted to love the boy, he wanted to throw him into the dirt and take him hard and fast…the way Yugi used to like it before they were separated, before they were forced to fight on opposing sides…

Both men suddenly and without warning discarded their masks, Atemu and Yugi looked at each other, they saw, and felt the love that still flowed between them.

As one they stood and walked towards one another, bullets flying all around but somehow still missing them, both protected by the gods. With bullets still flying Atemu and Yugi stopped in the middle of the battlefield, crimson (Atemu) looking down and Amethyst (Yugi) looking up, their lips met, their hearts entwined reaffirming their love…

One bullet that's all it took, just one, maybe two, fired from both sides simultaneously hitting the traitors in the back close to where their hearts were…


	32. The Jaded Paramedic

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Jaded Paramedic

The jaded paramedic picked up his 'patch-up kit' as he'd nick-named his bag of medical equipment from the back of the ambulance thanking the gods that this was his last week, he was so sick of patching up under-aged kids that had had to much to drink and then thought it clever to start brawling, usually with people bigger, older and better armed than they were. He'd seen too many kids end up in the hospital for what he could only describe as their own stupidity, one or two of them had even died, Yami knew it was time to get out when the deaths began to stop bothering him…

Yami sighed again as he walked down the alley only to be surprised to find a teenaged girl cradling the head of a petit youth in her lap and silently crying, hearing Yami's footsteps she looked up "Oh please, you have to help him!" she pleaded.

"Alright Miss." Yami said with no emotion "Tell me, how much has he had to drink?"

Yami noticed the girl look at him somewhat scandalised, "What do you mean by that!" she almost screamed at him "Yugi doesn't drink!"

Yami put his bag down, "Oh no?" He asked sceptically, "What happened to him then?"

The girl looked down at her friend as she continued to stroke his hair, "We were walking home from our friend's house when a guy starting hitting on me, I asked him to leave me alone as I wasn't interested…" she looked up at the medic "He got angry when he saw Yugi, he thought he was my boyfriend…and took his anger out on him."

Yami knelt down to tend to the teen and was shaken by what he saw, _'By the gods he is beautiful' _Yami thought as he gently tended to the boy's many cuts and bruises, "And is he?" he asked trying to keep the jealousy he suddenly felt from creeping into his voice.

"What?" Tea asked tiredly

"Your boyfriend."

"No." she said sadly "We've known each other since we were little, please help him, Yugi doesn't deserve this…"

"I'll do what I can." Yami said, his voice softening.

As he tended to the teen Yami continued to ask questions "From the sadness I guess you wanted to date him."

Tea wiped her eyes "We talked about it then decided against it."

"Why?" Yami asked genuinely interested

The girl sighed, "We decided that we didn't want to ruin our friendship… But I always hoped…"

Yami was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that last part, but he had. He inwardly smiled _'perhaps I should stay as close to Yugi as I can…'_ he thought as he undid the unconscious teens shirt and marvelled at the softness of his skin as he wrapped the bandage round his ribs…

"What were you doing at your friends house?" Yami asked as he continued to treat the teen.

Tea looked at him in surprise "We were studying for a maths test tomorrow, and Kaiba said we could go to his place and study as a group."

"Seto Kaiba?" Yami asked surprised

The girl nodded.

"So, how do you know Kaiba?"

"His boyfriend Jou is Yugi's best friend." Tea answered wandering why the medic was asking so many personal questions.

'_Even better.' _Thought Yami_ 'I'll have to ask my dear cousin how he knows the little one.' _Yami thought to himself.

Yami suddenly picked Yugi up bridal style, "He's not too badly hurt but I want both you and Yugi to come to the hospital for a final check up with a doctor."

Tea nodded as she climbed into the back of the ambulance, she smiled when she noticed that the medic didn't put Yugi on the stretcher but continued to hold him in his arms. "I'm Tea by the way." She said.

"Yami." Was the short reply she received from the medic.

She grinned,_ 'I'll have to tell Yugi his name tomorrow.' _She thought to herself as she watched Yugi subconsciously snuggle closer into the medic's chest.

_

* * *

_

Might be turned into a full story yet, not sure…


End file.
